The Entity
by RyoNef191
Summary: Ash Junto Con Dawn, Viajan A Jotho Después De La Misteriosa Desaparición Del Profesor Spencer Y De Su Hija Molly, Pero Sin Saber Que Iban Con Dirección A Su Tormentoso Destino.
1. Prologo

PRÓLOGO

01:42 am. Mansión Hale. Ciudad Villa Verde, región Johto

La policía estaba investigando la mansión del investigador Spencer Hale. La mansión estaba rodeada, dentro de una patrulla estaba el profesor Spencer, estaba inconsolable; algo terrible debió haber ocurrido como para ponerlo así.

El interior de la mansión era terrible, todo estaba destrozado, las paredes estaban rayadas con carbon, manchas de sangre la terminaban de adornar.

Había sido un asalto? Un atentado contra el profesor? O un secuestro diabólico? No se sabe. Solo saben que... Molly Hale, la hija del profesor, había desaparecido.

02:04 am. Jefatura de policía de Ciudad Villa Verde (cuarto de interrogatorio)

La oficial Jenny iba a interrogar a el profesor Spencer sobre lo ocurrido, a pesar de ser el afectado, es también un sospechoso.

Jenny: bueno, y que tenemos?

Oficial: Esto es extraño comandante, no hay huellas, no hay pisadas, no hay nada, no se llevaron nada al parecer

Jenny: un secuestrador, y al parecer uno que nos quiere despistar. Revisaron las cámaras de seguridad?

Oficial: eso es otra rareza, venga a ver

La oficial Jenny se acercó para ver el contenido de las cámaras

Oficial: mire este, afuera de la puerta principal no se ve nada, pero luego, poco mas de las 00:00 horas, la cámara se empieza a distorsionar, empieza a emitir estática, luego, pasa como medio segundo, un microsegundo en que la imagen medio se ve...

Jenny: aja... Y eso...

Oficial: si congelamos la imagen en ese segundo, observamos a un sujeto de traje que está parado frente a la puerta

Jenny: el sospechoso?

Oficial: probablemente, pero mire, después de que la imagen regresa, el sujeto no está. Y la cerradura no está forzada

Jenny: que extraño, pero no tanto, puede que haya usado un pokemon psíquico para teletransportarse dentro

Oficial: podría ser, solo si el ladrón hubiera entrado anteriormente a la casa junto con su pokemon, recuerde que para usar teletransportacion, el pokemon debe conocer el entorno

Jenny: (reflexiva) tienes razón. Bueno, voy a interrogar al profesor, algo podré sacarle

Oficial: estaré monitoreando

La oficial Jenny se dirigió a la habitación donde interrogaría al profesor Spencer. El oficial, junto con un compañero, observan todo por medio de los monitores. El interrogatorio había comenzado.

Jenny: dígame profesor, que ocurrió? Cuénteme todo paso a paso.

El profesor, con mil esfuerzos por mantener su autocontrol y no comenzar a enloquece.

Jenny: comience por favor

Spencer: (temblando levemente) yo... Ah... Desperté por ahí de las 00:00, había escuchado unos ruidos extraños, senti que alguien estaba en la casa. Salí de mi habitación para investigar... Al bajar, vi que la casa estaba patas pa' riba... Los muebles, destrozados, cristales rotos, y... Y... Manchas de sangre en las paredes. Asustado fuy a la habitación de Molly, mi hija, pero, todos los destrozos iban hacía allá... Cuando llegué a la habitación de Molly... ella ya no estaba allí... (alterado) Estaba sorprendido, estaba aterrado, toda la habitación estaba destrozada... Todo... Todo estaba manchado de sangre...

Jenny: tranquilo, no se altere

P. Spencer: escuché un grito de miedo, era el grito de mi hija, venia del bosque. Asustado corrí al bosque a buscarla. Todo estaba oscuro, solo llevaba con migo una lámpara; estaba solo, nadie venia conmigo. (guardando un silencio perturbador)

Jenny: profesor...

P. Spencer: fue entonces cuando lo vi... Estaba allí... De pie... (llorando)... En sus manos... EN SUS MANOS TENIA SU ROPA!... LA ROPA DE MOLLY!... MAN... MACHADA DE SANGRE!

Jenny: profesor cálmese!

P. Spencer: ESA COSA LA MATÓ!... LO SE...

Los dos guardias estaban vigilando la conversación por medio del monitor

Oficial 2: de que estará hablando?

Oficial 1: no sé, pero se escucha aterrado

(VIENDO EL MONITOR) (lo que digan la oficial Jenny, y el profesor Spencer, a partir de ahorita, es visto por lo dos oficiales del cuarto contiguo, por medio del monitor)

P. Spencer: (asustado) ahora está tras de mí. Me está buscando

Jenny: profesor, a que se refiere?

P. Spencer: yo corrí, corrí lo más que podía; esa cosa no se movió, no me siguió; parecía usar teletransportación, y de alguna forma sabía donde estaba... Esa cosa... Es... Es horrible...

Jenny: podría describirlo?

P. Spencer: era alto... De complexión extremadamente delgada. Sus... Extremidades llegaban a sus rodillas...

Jenny: sus brazos le llegaban a las rodillas?

Oficial 1: hasta las rodillas?

Oficial 2: de que carajos habla este loco

P. Spencer: estaba vestido con un traje...

Oficial 2: de traje? Quien llevaría traje para cruzar un bosque a media noche

Oficial 1: cállate!

P. Spencer: pero lo peor... Nunca... Nuca olvidaré su cara... SU MALDITA CARA... No... No tenia ojos... NO TENÍA NADA

Oficial: nada? Sin rostro?

Jenny: cálmese profesor!

La imagen empezó a distorsionarse, en un segundo empezó a emitir estática fuertemente. Pronto, ya no se podia ver absolutamente, solo oír

Oficial: pero que Diablos! Qué está pasando con esta cosa?

P. Spencer: VIENE POR MÍ! (sujetándose la cabeza) NO... NO...

Jenny: calma profesor!...

P. Spencer: AH... DETRÁS DE USTED

Jenny: llamen a segu... OH DIOS MÍO

Los oficiales escucharon unos disparos provenientes del arma de la oficial Jenny, pero luego, era un silencio absoluto.

Oficial 1: avisa a los guardias, rápido!

Oficial 2: si!

El segundo oficial corrió en auxilio de la oficial Jenny, mientras el otro oficial trataba de recuperar la imagen, pero no tuvo éxito; luego de unos segundos se escucharon unos pasos, eran pasos lentos y pesados; se escuchó la puerta del interrogatorio abrirse, perfectamente pudo escuchar lo que su compañero dijo, aunque esto lo hubiera dicho casi como un susurro

Oficial 2: pero... Desaparecieron

Escuchó que su compañero salió de la habitación, como prácticamente estaba cerca de donde él estaba llegó al momento

Oficial 2: han desaparecido! No se como, pero ya no están!

Oficial 1: maldición!

El monitor empezó a producir estática. El profesor Spencer tenia razón, la cosa que entró a su casa, mató a Molly y probablemente también los mató a él y a la oficial Jenny. No era humana...

/

Pronto, la noticia de la desaparición del profesor Spencer llegó a oídos de sus conocidos, inclusive a los de un chico que se encontraba en aquella misma región.

Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, viejo conocido del profesor, acompañado de su novia Dawn Berlizt, iban en camino a Villa Verde por una extraña llamada de un notario publico de la ciudad.

Pero por desgracia, su aventura se vería frustrada por un extraño ser.

**/**

**Weno Anteriormente Lo Habia Subido Pero Po Razon La Habia Eliminado**


	2. Capitulo 1: La Llegada (Primera Noche)

CAPITULO 1

LA LLEGADA (PRIMERA NOCHE)

(NOTA: LA HISTORIA SERÁ NARRADA POR ASH)

Dawn: (adormilada) ya llegamos?

Ash: ya estamos en Villa verde, pronto llegaremos a la mansión

Dawn: (serrando los ojos) me avisas...

Es extraño. Luego de mi aventura en Sinnoh, bueno, y como ya saben, después que Dawn y yo nos hiciéramos novios, vinimos a Jotho, vieja región donde Dawn entraría a los concursos, y, personalmente quería volver a retar a la Liga. Pero hasta hace poco, me llegó la noticia de la misteriosa desaparición del profesor Spencer, viejo conocido mío, y de su hija Molly, chiquilla que años atrás me creó problemas con un Entei imaginario; Pero bueno, ahora estaba junto con Dawn en un camión con dirección a Villa Verde, Dawn ha estado durmiendo durante casi todo el camino (abrazada de mí) a pesar de ser de día, ya que esta ultima semana ha tenido insomnio y no ha podido dormir bien, espero que se recupere, esto podría afectar su rendimiento en los concursos; no he querido comprarle pastillas para dormir, ya que podrían hacerle daño.

Ash: Dawn, despierta pequeña, ya llegamos

Dawn: (bostezando) ya tan rapido...

Ash: si. Vamos, despabílate para poder bajar

Cuál es el motivo de mi visita. Bueno, un notario me habló, diciendo que tengo que ir a reclamar la herencia obtenida, pero... herencia? Si apenas y lo conocí, o apenas y me acordaba de él, pero aún así no nos conocíamos tan bien como para que me dejara parte de su fortuna, a lo mucho, le hubiera dejado a mi mamá, pero ahí nomás. Pero bueno.

Llegamos a la central, allí estaba esperándonos Schuyler (quien no lo recuerde vuelva a ver la 3' película), el ayudante del profesor, el nos iba a llevar a la notaría, pero se me hizo extraño que no nos llevara primero a algún hotel para registrarnos

Ash: oye Schuyler, y no saben nada de lo ocurrido

Schuyler: no... No sabemos nada. Quiero creer que ha pasado igual como en el caso de los Unow, pero esta vez no es así. Hay quien creé que esto es algo todavía peor, quizás, un nuevo tipo de pokemon

Ash: que raro, pero muy raro

/

Notario: por favor, siéntese

Llegamos con el notario público, un señor ya de edad que más bien parecía estar esperando su jubilación

Notario: joven Ketchum, usted tenía algún parentesco con el señor Spencer verdad?

Ash: era un amigo de la familia

Notario: ah bueno. (a Dawn) Y usted señorita?

Dawn: ah... Yo soy su novia

Notario: (distraídamente) vaya, no sabía que el señor Spencer tuviera una novia, y menos que fuera una niña

Dawn: (nerviosamente) no! Soy la novia de Ash

Notario: ah ya decía yo

Ash: [hay pinche viejito, ya chochea] bueno, a todo esto, por qué me mandaron a llamar?

Notario: a eso voy.. Mire señor Ketchum, usted aparece en el testamento del señor Spencer

Ash: [(sarcásticamente) NO ME DIGA] eso me imaginaba, pero prosiga por favor.

Notario: bueno. Y sito: en uso de mis facultades, yo, Spencer Shale, después de lo ocurrido con el incidente de los Unow, he residido hacer la repartición de mis bienes, ya qué, en el caso de que algo me pasé, toda mi fortuna, incluyendo la mansión, queda en manos de mi hija Molly; también por este medio, dejaré su cuidado a cargo del hijo de Delia Ketchum, Ash Ketchum...

Ash: (impresionado) ah... Yo...

Dawn: (silenciandolo)

Notario: ya que, después del incidente de los Unow, demostró que es el más apto para esto.

Ash: pero, Molly...

Notario: a eso voy. En caso que a mi hija Molly, le ocurriera algo, un 80% de mi fortuna se repartirá en partes iguales entre mis ayudantes, dejando a Ash Ketchum con el 20% restante, más, la mansión. En otras palabras señor Ketchum, usted ahora es dueño una inmensa fortuna y una gran mansión.

Mi sorpresa era enorme. Yo... Heredero millonario?... INCREÍBLE!; Dawn estaba igual de sorprendida que yo, de allí vendría mi pregunta, será que ahora ella sea puro interés? Bah... No lo creo

Ash: entonces? Ya podemos...

Notario: ya pueden hacer uso de su nueva propiedad señor Ketchum, aparte, ya posee con una cuenta en el banco con su parte correspondiente.

Increíble, simplemente increíble.

Dawn: oye, y por donde queda el lugar?

/

Schuyler nos llevó a la mansión, estábamos emocionados, el lugar era grande, y el patio, tanto tracero con el delantero eran muy bellos, tanto que a Dawn le encantó, hasta creo que dijo que se dedicaría a la jardinería o algo así, pero en el camino dijo algo que la verdad no le tomé importancia, dijo que el lugar, el camino, o más bien el bosque, se le hacia familiar, dijo que lo había visto antes en sus sueños, pero bueno, como dije, no le di importancia.

Schuyler: bueno, este es su nuevo hogar chicos

Dawn: este lugar es enorme, me voy a perder aquí cuando salga en la noche a buscar el baño

Schuyler: de eso ni te preocupes Dawn, las habitaciones son grandes, y cada una tiene baño incluido

Ash: (sintiendo el rugir de las tripas) y? La cocina?

Schuyler: allí vas a tener problemas Ash, la cocina es grande, la alacena está repleta por el momento, pero no hay cocineras, todas fueron despedidas con la desaparición del profesor

Ash: (desilusionado) ah, enserio?

Dawn: no te preocupes Ash, yo puedo hacer la comida

Ash: que bien! Me muero de hambre! (cambiando de tema) Oye Schuyler, y tú? Ahora que harás?

Schuyler: no te preocupes Ash, recibí una oferta de trabajo, iré a Sinnoh a trabajar para el profesor Rowan

Ash: para el profesor?

Schuyler: (alegre) le mandas mis saludos al profesor

Schuyler: de tu parte Dawn. (con un poco de seriedad) Ash, acompáñame afuera, necesito decirte una última cosa

Ash: (extrañado) claro.

Nosotros salimos al patio, dejamos a Dawn adentro, fuera lo que quisiera Schuyler no quería que Dawn se enterara; pero sorpresa la que me llevé, Schuyler sacó un arma de fuego, yo me asusté, creí que me haría algo, pero antes que yo gritara de miedo el me la entregó y me dijo:

Schuyler: Ash, necesito que tengas esto

Ash: que? Pero que dices?

Schuyler: debes tenerla, es por tu bien... y por el de Dawn

Ash: como que por mi bien?

Schuyler: antes del incidente, Molly, decía que algo los acechaba, que algo estaba detrás de ellos, y decía, que sus intenciones no eran buenas; no le tomamos ninguna importancia, pero lo último ocurrido, solo me hace pensar que alguien o algo los atacó, te doy esto solo para que te protejas

Ash: pero yo para que lo necesito!

Schuyler: por favor Ash, es enserio

Shuyler siguió insistiendo, traté de negarme, pero él siguió y siguió hasta que al final acepté el arma. Luego que le aceptara el arma, él se fue en su auto. Yo, angustiado por el presente, decidí entrar a la mansión.

Al entrar, vi a Dawn parada en el mismo lugar, estaba viendo la pared como boba y no la culpo, en la pared estaba una pintura enorme que abarcaba toda la superficie. En la pintura había un ser alto de extremidades largas, su rostro era calaverico y perturbador, estaba sujetando a un niño separandolo de sus padres. La madre parecía estar llorando mientras el padre se sujetaba la cabeza y se sacudia como si estuviera enloqueciendo, toda la pintura era perturbadora en todo sentido. Me acerqué a ella, le abracé por detrás, y le pregunté, sacandola así de su pequeño trance

Ash: ocurre algo amor?

Dawn: (calmada) No... Nada... Solo que... (susurrando) es idéntico a mis sueños

Ash: a tus sueños?

Dawn: si... Pero... Ya olvídalo

Ash: estas segura?

Dawn: si; por ahora quiero disfrutar de la casa donde viviremos para siempre

Ash: Acaso crees que llegaremos tan lejos como pareja?

Dawn: (siguiéndole la corriente y abrazandolo del cuello) claro, digo, yo te he dado lo "mío", entonces, lo tuyo es mío también

Ash: (correspondiendo el abrazo) ah... Ambiciosa?

Dawn: un poquito

Ash: pero ya sabes que te "costará"

Dawn: "contigo", lo que sea que cueste

Tomé a Dawn en posición de novia, y luego la llevé a lo que seria nuestra nueva, gran habitación; ya ni me importaba que tuviera hambre, total, iba ha estar satisfecho después de esto.

A MEDIA NOCHE

Senti, que algo se movía en la cama, me desperté, al parecer era Dawn, quien se había levantado, pero... Por qué estaba caminando fuera de la habitación, si el baño está aquí? Y sobre todo, por qué iba desnuda? Debería haberse puesto por lo menos su bata o su ropa interior por lo menos

Ash: Dawn, sonámbula?

Me levanté de la cama, rápidamente me puse por lo memos mis calzoncillos y tomé la bata de Dawn, al salir de la habitación había perdido el rastro de mi chica, no la veía de lado a lado, ni siquiera había encendido las luces; -Mierda! ahora para encontrarla en esta enorme mansión!- Lo único que se me había ocurrido fue ir a la sala principal.

Al bajar, mi tranquilidad regresó al ver que allí estaba, estaba parada viendo la el techo como lo estaba haciendo antes. Me acerqué a ella, traté de no despertarla, no quería que nada le ocurriera; la cubrí con la bata...

Ash: (susurrando en su oído) vamos Dawn, camina, a la habitación.

Le susurré al oído, vi en una película que eso funciona para regresar a los sonámbulos a su cama, así que lo hice y funcionó, Dawn estaba caminando nuevamente hasta la habitación, al llegar, la acosté tranquilamente en la cama, la tapé y me acosté de nuevo a su lado.

Por ahora, todo tranquilo, solo descubrí que Dawn es sonámbula, ya mañana trataré de hablar con ella sobre esto... (bostezando) por ahora solo quiero disfrutar del resto de la noche (acostándose a dormir)

/

(Narrador)

La pareja estaba ya dormida, no imaginaban que eran espiados desde lo más profundo del tenebroso bosque.


End file.
